dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Freeze (Groove Radar)
For other uses, see Freeze. Introduction On the Groove Radar, the Freeze (Japanese: 氷点の, Romaji: hyōten no, lit. Of Freezing) aspect represents the number of Freeze Arrows in a song. It is also determined by the lengths of the Freeze Arrows and the number of measures in a song. For example, oarfish's Single Expert chart has 118 Freeze Arrows which is more than D2R ("FREEZE" Special)'s 67. oarfish's Freeze Value is lower than D2R ("FREEZE Special)'s because the majority of its Freeze Arrows are short (most lasting between 0.5 and 1.5 beats). D2R ("FREEZE Special)'s arrows are much longer (as high as 15 beats). What is a Freeze Arrow? How to Calculate Freeze Finding the Total Length of the Freeze Arrows To find the Freeze value of a song's chart, find the total length of all Freeze Arrows first (see below). They are measured in beats: *4th notes = 1 beat (most Freeze Arrows in general) *8th notes = 1/2 beat *12th notes = 1/3 beat *16th notes = 1/4 beat *24th notes = 1/6 beat (e.g. Amalgamation's stop-Freeze Arrow) *32nd notes = 1/8 beat (e.g. Go For The Top's Freeze Arrows during the 16th note stop section on the Challenge chart *48th notes = 1/12 beat *64th notes = 1/16th beat (e.g. Tohoku EVOLVED's Freeze Arrows at each one of its two stops) Finding the Freeze Arrow Rate After finding the total length of all Freeze Arrows, find the Freeze Arrow Rate (abrreviated as FA Rate) by solving r=10000l/b (r'' represents the FA Rate, ''l the total length of all Freeze Arrows, and b'' the length of the song in beats). ''r will always be an integer. Example 1: D2R ("FREEZE" Special) (Single Challenge)'s total length of all Freeze Arrows is 239.00 and is 252 beats long. :::: l=239 and b=252 #r = 10,000l/b #r = 10,000(239)/252 #r = 9,484 Example 2: ラキラキ (Single Difficult)'s total length of all Freeze Arrows is 39.00 and is 276 beats long. :::: l=39 and b=276 #r = 10,000l/b #r = 10,000(39)/276 #r = 1,413 Example 3: D2R ("FREEZE" Special) (Double Challenge)'s total length of all Freeze Arrows is 233.00 and is 252 beats long. :::: l=233 and b=252 #r = 10,000l/b #r = 10,000(233)/252 #r = 9,246 Example 4: SILVER☆DREAM (Double Expert)'s total length of all Freeze Arrows is 74.00 and is 296 beats long. :::: l=74 and b=296 #r = 10,000l/b #r = 10,000(74)/296 #r = 2,500 Calculating the Final Freeze Value Calculating the final Freeze value (represented by f'') will come down to two parts depending on the value of ''r and your playing style (Single or Double). Singles If r'' is 3500 or higher, then solve this equation: Freeze Value=(r+2484)*100/5984 . If ''r is 3500 or lower, then divide by 35. Freeze Value=r/35 Example 1: D2R ("FREEZE" Special)'s Freeze Arrow rate is 9,484. #r is higher than 3,500 #Freeze Value = (r+2484)*100/5984 #Freeze Value = (9484+2484)*100/5984 #Freeze Value = 200 Example 2: ラキラキ (Single Difficult)'s Freeze Arrow rate is 1,413. #r is lower than 3,500 #Freeze Value = r/35 #Freeze Value = 1,413/35 #Freeze Value = 40.3714286, 40.4, or 40 Doubles If r'' is 3500 or higher, then solve this equation: Freeze Value=(r+2246)*100/5746 . If ''r is 3500 or lower, then divide by 35. Freeze Value=r/35 Example 1: D2R ("FREEZE" Special)'s Freeze Arrow rate is 9,246. #r is higher than 3,500 #Freeze Value = (r+2246)*100/5746 #Freeze Value = (9246+2246)*100/5746 #Freeze Value = 200 Example 2: SILVER☆DREAM (Double Expert)'s Freeze Arrow rate is 2,500. #r is lower than 3,500 #Freeze Value = r/35 #Freeze Value = 2,500/35 #Freeze Value = 71.4285714, 71.4, or 71 My Groove Radar How you will increase your Freeze stat on your My Groove Radar works like this: v=(a/b)*c/10 (v'' is the value that will be added to your Freeze stat on your My Groove Radar, ''a is the number of Freeze Arrows held successfully, b'' is the number of maximum possible O.K.'s in the chart (not including Shock Arrows), and ''c is the Freeze value of the chart. For every subsequent time you play the chart, you will get 10% of the maximum possible value (e.g. D2R ("FREEZE" Special) will give out 20 the first time, then 18 the second time, 16.2 the third time, and so on). Freeze Value Top Rankers Single #D2R ("FREEZE" Special) (CHALLENGE) (200) #CURUS (DIFFICULT) (173) #in love wit you (EXPERT) (168) #Freeze (DIFFICULT) (146) #Freeze (BASIC) (143) #in love wit you (DIFFICULT) (132) #Freeze (EXPERT (123) #oarfish (EXPERT) (122) #Freeze (CHALLENGE) (121) #The Heavens Above (DIFFICULT) (117) Double #D2R ("FREEZE" Special) (CHALLENGE) (200) #in love wit you (EXPERT) (181) #in love wit you (DIFFICULT) (155) #Freeze (DIFFICULT) (144) #exotic ethnic (EXPERT) (142) #Freeze (BASIC) (128) #oarfish (EXPERT) (122) #You (DIFFICULT) (115) #Freeze (EXPERT/CHALLENGE) (113) / south (EXPERT) (113) #Everything I Need (DIFFICULT) (110) Freeze Value Top Rankers (per difficulty) Songs exclusive to console versions will be listed as well. Single Play Beginner #I WANT YOUR LOVE (Darwin remix) (110) #STULTI (81) #Valkyrie dimension (65) #Freeze (61) #POSSESSION (56) #CRAZY♥LOVE (53) #FLOWER (51) #Go For The Top (46) #Chronos (45) #KIMONO♥PRINCESS (43) Basic #Freeze (143) #I WANT YOUR LOVE (Darwin remix) (135) #OUTER LIMITS (127) #in love wit you (115) #Flow(true style) (106) #aftershock!! (101) #The Heavens Above (100) #Share The Love (96) #MAXX UNLIMITED (90) #虹色の花 (83) Difficult #CURUS (173) #Freeze (146) #in love wit you (132) #The Heavens Above (116) #OUTER LIMITS (114) #DoLL / Everything I Need (113) #I WANT YOUR LOVE (Darwin remix) (111) #You (110) #rain of sorrow (109) #Tell me what to do (100) Expert #in love wit you (167) #Just Pretend (133) #I WANT YOUR LOVE (Darwin remix) (127) #Freeze (123) #oarfish (121) #THE SHINING POLARIS (107) #天上の星～黎明記～ (105) #Under the Sky / Flight of the Phoenix (103) #KISS KISS KISS (100) #Party Lights (95) Challenge #D2R ("FREEZE" Special) (200) #Freeze (121) #Silent Hill (3rd christmas mix) (116) #Out of Decaf (101) #女々しくて (100) #DEAD END ("GROOVE RADAR" Special) (98) #マジLOVE1000% (96) #HYSTERIA 2001 (94) #Keep on movin' (85) #Heatstroke (82) Doubles Play Basic #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? Difficult #in love wit you (155) #Freeze (144) #You (116) #OUTER LIMITS (115) #south (110) #Let's Get Away (102) #Keep on movin' (100) #oarfish (97) #REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT (96) #ビューティフル レシート (95) Expert #in love wit you (182) #exotic ethnic (142) #oarfish (123) #Freeze / south (113) #Party Lights (110) #天上の星～黎明記～ (106) #ICE ICE BABY / Flight of the Phoenix (102) #rain of sorrow (101) #Summer Fairytale / Saturn (93) #ビューティフル レシート (90) Challenge #D2R ("FREEZE" Special) (200) #Freeze (113) #Silent Hill (3rd christmas mix) (109) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (106) #DEAD END ("GROOVE RADAR" Special) (101) #HYSTERIA 2001 (94) #マジLOVE1000% (90) #Keep on movin' (89) #I'm so Happy (77) #Valkyrie dimension (76) Gallery Freeze Arrow 3 beats.png|When two Freeze Arrows start and end at the same time, only consider them as one Freeze Arrow. This "Jump Freeze" is 3 beats long. Freeze Arrow 5 Beats.png|This Freeze Arrow is 5 beats long. Freeze Arrow Complex.png|When finding the total length of the Freeze Arrows, you need to take all of them into account. There is one 15-beat, two 1-beats, and one 3.5-beat Freeze Arrow. Freeze Arrow Exception.png|When two Freeze Arrows have the same start point but different finishing points, only take into account the longer Freeze Arrow. Do NOT count the shorter Freeze Arrow! Trivia *The Freeze value is the only Groove Radar to not change its equations in every new DDR arcade game. This is because no song currently has a Freeze Arrow rate of higher than 94.84% (on Single) or 92.46% (on Double). See Also *Stream *Chaos *Air *Voltage *Groove Radar *Hold Marker Sources http://www21.atwiki.jp/asigami/pages/1412.html http://www21.atwiki.jp/asigami/pages/1037.html http://www21.atwiki.jp/asigami/pages/706.html Category:Terminology Category:Groove Radar